As a part of the manufacturing process, integrated circuits typically undergo a variety of functional tests. Many packages are subjected to testing under extreme operating conditions, such as burn-in testing. Many modern integrated circuit packages have a multiplicity of leads which are fragile and easily bent or broken. Consequently, packages are frequently enclosed in protective package carriers which protect the package leads while facilitating external electrical connection to these leads. Package carriers are frequently loaded into shipping slides or containers called "core sticks" for transportation between test stations.
The placement of packages into package carriers and package carriers into core sticks is a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. Great care is frequently required during the placement of the packages into the package carriers to prevent the breaking or bending of closely spaced leads.